Integrated circuits are made possible by processes which produce intricately patterned material layers on substrate surfaces. As device sizes continue to shrink in next-generation devices, uniformity of processing conditions continues to increase in importance, chamber designs and system set-up may have an important role in the quality of devices produced. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that can be used to produce high quality devices and structures.